


Boss

by ThisisallMarvelsfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mobster AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisallMarvelsfault/pseuds/ThisisallMarvelsfault
Summary: Ongoing mobster au story written for Twitter.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Watch it, buddy!"

The muscle, a silent man with no eyebrows, doesn't care about Kindaichi's comment and tightens his chokehold.

Kageyama doesn't dare push back against the man holding him; they're the same height, but he's got some 30 pounds on Kageyama.

The men found Kageyama and Kindaichi on the north side of the city trying to hot-wire cars. They hail from a gang on the south side and thought they could survive a couple hours on enemy turf. Instead, the goons beat them up and drove them to their headquarters.

It looked like any bar in the south side, but Kageyama would never make it out alive if he stepped foot in here unannounced. Now, this massive guy has him by the scruff of his leather jacket and is leading him into the back room.

He meets Kindaichi's eyes and he looks terrified.

Kindaichi goes into the room first with the eyebrow-less man and Kageyama jerks in the doorway when he hears a yell. The man holding him doesn't react - he must be used to it.

"Aone! It's been so long!" When Kageyama's eyes adjust to the light, he sees the man who's yelling.

He certainly doesn't look like a gang boss, more like the gang boss's little cousin. Orange and short, but broad, with a smile of a man without blood on his hands. His dark suit was expensive though, probably more than Kageyama would have made off those stolen north-side cars.

"Hinata Shouyou."

"Ah, and Ushiwaka! And who have my favourite strong guys brought me tonight?"

"These two," this Ushiwaka says before Kageyama and Kindaichi are pushed in front of the tiny boss, "were trying to steal cars in our area."

The man, Hinata, keeps smiling.

"Oooo!" Hinata steps closer to touch Kindaichi's shoulder. "I like your jacket! What's your name?"

"Uh, Kindaichi."

"And your friend?"

"That's Kageyama." The tiny boss gets in his face, and Kageyama has never seen eyes this bright. He gasps and the boss winks back at him.

"So," Hinata starts, still holding Kageyama's eyes, "what were you doing in the north, Kindaichi?"

"We were looking for cars ..."

"But you're from the south!" Hinata rubs away the blood on Kindaichi's face with his thumb like a doting mother. "You know you can't come up here."

"But I thought, maybe-"

"The rules don't change on the weekend, silly!"

"Look, we didn't take a car, so I think you can let this whole thing go-"

"Let it go?" Hinata playfully tilts his head. "Why would I do that?"

"Kindaichi, stop," Kageyama pleads under his breath.

"We can tell you whatever you want about the south, just-" Kindaichi looks frantically at Kageyama and Hinata sees it all.

"You'll join the north?" Hinata folds his arms over his chest.

"Yes!"

"Ah, but I don't take traitors."

"Traitors?! No, no-"

Hinata gets closer to Kindaichi while he babbles and pats his cheek, that same bright smile on his face.

"Sorry! Rules are the rules!" Hinata looks up to the eyebrow-less man again. "Kill him. Keep the quiet one though, he's pretty."

Kageyama doesn't get a word out before the large man snaps Kindaichi's neck. He stares at his friend while the tiny boss skips back to his desk.

"Time to get to work!" Hinata looks at Kageyama with a smile unaffected by the dead. "Today's your first day in the north, Kageyama!"


	2. Chapter 2

“Ushiwaka! Can you do me a favour? Or, can you do Kageyama a favour? Can you give him your shirt and jacket?”

Kageyama’s eyebrows are in his hair while this huge man stares into his soul. Finally, the man shrugs and unbuttons his dress shirt.

“Sure, Hinata Shouyou.”

“And drop Kageyama’s stuff off with Chelsea. She’ll get it cleaned.” This man’s shirt was warm — he’s like a furnace. Hinata checks his phone and doesn’t watch Kageyama change, probably the least he could do after calling him pretty. “OK, now we’re ready to go.”

Hinata takes them out the back of the club and into a large black SUV. It’s not super fancy, but there is a partition up so the driver can’t see them.

“Now we can finally talk, Kageyama. Boss to ‘King.’” Kageyama froze while buckling his seatbelt and scoffed.

“King, huh?”

“Sorry for pretending not to know who you were. I can’t let everyone know I have a source in the south,” Hinata pulls out his phone like he’s bored and Kageyama buckles his seatbelt violently. “You’re the new right-side man. What’s someone so big doing jacking cars?”

“None of your business. You have a source in the south? Why would you tell me?”

“Leverage,” Hinata says, and that smiles back on his face. “So tell me about the south. Who’s who?”

“Is this a test,” Kageyama squints, “or do you actually not know who’s with the south?”

Hinata laughs, and Kageyama feels lighter in the presence of it. He unbuttons his suit jacket and Kageyama can finally see how wide he is.

“Oh, I know about the south. Terushima, the Miyas, even the ‘Grand King.’ I’m more interested to see how much you know, newbie.”

“You like three years younger than me, but I’m the newbie?”

“I’m not-“ Hinata huffs one annoyance and goes back to his phone. “We’re the same age!”

“Sure,” Kageyama says, and just to try his luck, he adds, “boke.” He holds his breath, but Hinata only laughs.

“You’re lucky I like you,” Hinata says before typing out a message onto his phone. “We’re going to see my hacker, maybe you can give us some info.”

Kageyama quickly snaps back to reality: he’s technically been kidnapped.

“Then dinner!” Hinata shouts. “Wherever you want!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @whatakeenbean1


End file.
